A magical romance
by crazyassromance27
Summary: Set has a fairy tale with a modern twist. The girls are all magical and are part of a rich family. Buttercup is to find true love to master her powers. And what if her true love is the crown prince? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Butch's prov:

I can't believe this! I don't want to be the king! I'm only 14 and I'm first in line for the crown! I punched the closest tree that was next to me.  
I sighed and looked around the Everfree Forest. It was the only place magical beings were completly free. Only faunas were free to show what they are due to the fact that my stepmother is an animal fairy.

I looked up when all of a sudden I heard laughter. Then suddenly I was Pressed up against the tree I was standing by and I was staring into the most beautiful pair of limegreen eyes I ever saw, well the only ones I ever saw. I snapped out of my gaze and I saw that she had wings. Limegreen wings with black swirls to be exact. That strange no fairies I know of have swirls in their wings.

She got up off me, mummbled sorry and ran off. " Hey! Wait! Who are you? " But she ran out of sight.

Buttercup's prov: I was running through the Everfree Forest chasing Blossom, Bunny, Bubbles, and Belle. My feet got tired so I brought out my wings and flew after them. Being a fairy is a pain but fun sometimes. All of a sudden I saw Bunny so I laughed letting her know I was close by. I flew over to her and ran into someone!

I looked up and found myself staring into forest green eyes. I started to panic. He saw my wings! I got off him, mummbled sorry, and ran of. I heard him yell " Hey! Wait! Who are you? " I didn't answer, I just kept running. I got to say from that quick look of him he looked kind of cute, wait what?! I'm 13,  
I'm not suppose to like boys! I kept running. Little did I know that Belle just put a curse on him or that I'd ever see him again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And that's the end of the prolog! Comment if you want me to continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

Buttercup's prov: Well this is it. I walk into the house that me, my sister, little brother, and cousins will be living in. My mom, Duchess Black Rose died last year on my 17th birthday. My father, Duke David, moved us out of Fairia to Magica, the kingdom in which Fairia lies. The Everfree Forest borders the land, which is good because my kind is not welcome. I'm a full blooded fairy like my mother. My sister, Belle, is a wicca, which is aloud because of their great cooking not to mention herbs and remides. My brother, Bryan, is a fauna, which are protected under law of the kingdom.  
My cousin Blossom is a healing maiden which are needed to keep the people of Magica well. My other cousin Bubbles is a dress mage, they are aloud because of the beautiful dresses they make and they bring great wealth to the kingdom. And my last cousin, Bunny, is a witch, isn't aloud but people are scard of her so they leave her alone. But me? I'm a elementel fairy. They aren't aloud but that's fine with me.

Just then my father yelled out " Girls! Dress up nicely because the king and queen have invited us to dine with them tongiht. " I heard my sister and cousins squeal with delight. I reached down to pet Venom, my pet griffen, which my mother had gaven me for my 14th birthday. " Can I bring Venom? " I asked and my father said yes. So I got dressed in the limegreen dress that Bubbles had made my for my 18th birthday two days ago. It went a little past my knee and it had black swirls on it to match my wings. I slipped on the silver heels from Blossom, I put in the earrings that Bryan gave me for my birthday, straightend my hair, put in the buttercup hairclip Belle got me, spritzed myself with the cinnomin and green apple purfume Bunny made me, and put on my heart shaped locket with a buttercup with a emreald in the middle that used to be my mothers. This is to girly I thought but, if I didn't wear this Bubbles would put me in it. I went down stairs to see my sisters dressed in something simmialr to my outfit and my father and brother in suits with green ties. We left then.

Butch's prov: I sighed as me and my brothers got dressed in are suits. They were all black but our ties were different colors. Mine was forest green,  
Brick's was blood red, Boomer's was ocean blue, Blitz's was white, and Beast's was dark purple. My father just told us that a Duke, his childern, and his neices were coming to dinner.

I sighed again as my wings came out again. Only my brothers know about them. Five years ago I was cursed to be an art fairy. At first I was angry but when I found out that I could remember anything beautiful, I was happy because I could paint painting after painting of that beautiful fairy I saw five years ago. I wonder if... " Butch! Get down here! Our geust have arived! " " Coming father! " I walked down stairs and I saw her. The girl from five years ago! She's even more beautiful than I remember.

My father started to speak. " It is nice of you to be able to come Duke David. And who might these lovely childern be? " The Duke said " It is an honor to be here your highness. And these are my neices and my childern. " The little boy bowed and said" I am Bryan your majusty " The next was a girl who looked like Beast but with longer hair and lighter eyes, " I am Bunny. It is noce of you to have us. " The next was wearing a blue dress and had golden hair. " I am Bubbles. It is an honor to meet you. " The girl who looks like Brick said " I'm Blossom your highness. " The girl who looked like Blitz said " I am Belle your majusty. " Lastly was the girl I had meet five years ago, she curtsed and said " It is a great honor to meet you your highness. I am Duchess Buttercup and this is Venom. " A cat with egele wings came out from behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Comment if you want me to continue the story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup's prov: When came to be my turn to introduce myself I curtsyed and said " It is a great honor to meet you your highness. I am Duchess Buttercup and this is Venom. " As I said her name venom came out from behind me. " Oh my! Is that a star striked griffen?! " I forgot the queen was an animal fairy. She reached out to pet Venom but Venom grolwed at her. " Venom, it's ok she is an animal fairy. " At the word fairy Venom let the queen pet her.  
All of a sudden Bryan said " Hey BB look! He has wings to! " I stood up and looked up. " Bryan what do you... You?! " I can't believe that the boy I met 5 years ago was the crown prince. When Bryan said that the crown prince looked behind him. " Fuck. " His father stared at him and ask " How in the world did you get wings? "

I just stared. So he's one of us? BUt I thought that... I looked over and saw Belle smirk. So she's the one behind this.

Butch's prov: When the little boy, Bryan, said that I looked behind me and sure enough my wings were back out. " Fuck. " My father stared at me and asked " How in the world did you get wings? " I sighed. " Five years ago when I was in the forest a girl ran into me and she had wings, limegreen wings with black swirls in them. Before I got the chance to speak she ran off. A few minutes later a girl with white hair and white eyes like Blitz came up to me and offered me a drink, which I took happily since I had been looking for that girl with the wings. After I drank it the wings appered and the girl said " Now you share the fairy secert. As an artist you'll remember great beauty but will be troubled to keep your secert. " He looked at me and said " Artist? "  
" Yeah, she made me an art fairy. That's how I became so good at painting, and how I remembered every detail of the girl. And now " I turn to look at her " And now I know her name. So it'd be best if she knew mine. " I bowed and said " I am Prince Butch. And these are my brothers Brick, Boomer, Blitz, Beast,  
and my little sister Bree. " I pointed to each as I said this.

" So I am guessing each of you have magical blood in you? " Bryan took off his hat to reveal wolf ears and turned around to show us a wolf tail. " I'm a fauna. "  
Bunny snapped her fingers and a wand appeared and said " I'm a witch. " Belle pulled out a doll of some sort and said " I am a wicca and the one who gave you those wings. " I stared at her but then looked at the blond. Bubbles pulled out a needle and threed and said " I am a dress mage. " The red head, Blossom, was holding a staff and replied " I am a healing maiden. " I looked at Buttercup and said " And you? " She lookedat me and said slowly " I'm an elemental fairy. " My stepmother gasped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Here's the next chapter! Plz review! The 5th review gets their oc in the story! 


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup's prov: " I'm an elementel fairy. " As I said this my wings appeared and the queen gasped. " An e-elementel fairy? But that's not possible! They all died ten years ago, all except one. " Queen Isabella said. " Queen Isabella that fairy was my mother and my father was a earth, fire and spirit fairy. Those three powers are the ones I control the most but water and wind are the hardest for me to control. Watch. " I lift my hand and it's starts to rain and the wind grows stronger. I put my hand down but it rains harder " Bryan come here please. " He comes over to me and hugs me tightly saying " I love you BB. " I raise my hand again while holding Bryan's in my other hand and the rain stops. " Look back to the queen. " Only an act of ture love can help me control them. " Then Queen Isabella came up to me and grabed my hands, and looked at my plams. " Oh my. Here, this should help. " She waved her hand over mine creating a ring in the shape of a heart. " This ring will glow when you find your true love. Although I have the feeling that you will go through pain before you get together. Your true love has royal blood in him yet he will disguse himself feeling as if he is not good enough for you. "

" Thank you Queen Isabella. But why is it glowing now? " " Because your true love is in this room my dear, but that is a conversation for later. It is time to dine. " As she said that I looked at Butch and blushed and fallowed the queen into the dinning room.

Butch's prov: When the ring started to glow I was shocked. She just met us, well besides when she ran into me five years ago, wait could that mean that she loves me?! She looked at me and blushed and fallowed my mother and so did the rest of us. As we were walking into the dining room Blossom stopped and looked at the drap I had hung over a painting I had just finished. " Whats this? " " Oh it's just a painting, would you like to see it? " They all nodded yes and I took off the drap and they all gasped and stammpered " T-thats us! But how? " " I have been working on this since I first saw all of you. I have seen you all before around here before about 5 years ago and I had a feeling that you were connected to each other so I painted this sence. " The painting was of the girls, each with their magical weapons or wings. They were so deatailed that it looked like they were looking in the mirror. " This is so amazing! " they looked for a few more minutes and then they fallowed my stepmother all except Buttercup. " The deatail is amazing! It's like I'm looking right at my sisters! Every deatil of them is impecible! " " What do you think of you? " " It's pretty. But how-? " " Like I said a little while ago I can remember any beauty that I see. " Just then her stomcah growled and I laughed. " Hungry much? " " I haven't eaten all day alright? Jeez. " And with that said I fallowed her into the dinning room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please comment and review! 


End file.
